warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Boltpaw
Hi! Hi! I'm YatzSilversword. If you want a personal image for yourself please go to my talk page and fill this out: *Name: *Rank: *Eye color: *Main pelt color: *Special markings: *Scars: You can only have one image though. May StarClan light your path... 14:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi Charart request YatzSilversword here. Here is your charart request: Sorry that the background is black. It's just the way my computer works. :P This is my first charart request so I hope you accept it. If you want me to modify it just ask. Also please leave your signature. On the bar that says "text apperance" to the right is a button that says "signature". Press that and it will leave your signature. May StarClan light your path... 15:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) YAY! YatzSilversword here. Oh, yay! I'm so glad you like it! How do you get rid of the background? Also I'll give you an example of what you can put your image in: Do this on your user page. If you have any questions just ask. May StarClan light your path... 15:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Template YatzSilversword here. The info box is a template. On the text bar over to the right you will see a box that says "Template" Click on it and you will see a list. On the bottom it will say "Other template/ magic word" Click on that and another list will show up. On the list on the left find the word that says "Charcat" click on that and the same info box you saw will come up. There you can make up a clan names and such. And when you are doing your cats names and the cat's family's name press the "enter" key two times in between each name. I will put one up on your profile with the image I made for you. When you want to edit it do "edit profile" and look for the green puzzle peice. Put your mouse arrow over it and a picture of it will show up. In the bottom right hand corner there will be an edit button there you can edit the box. If there's anything else just ask. Also before I end this message when you make a post on my talk page in the Left hand corner of the text bar you will see a box with the word "normal" in it. Click on the box and you will get options. Click on the one that says "Heading 2". When you click on that a faint line will come up. Type the main info of the message on that. Like mine says "Template". When your done press the enter key and the text will switch to normal. May StarClan light your path... 18:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Help YatzSilversword here. Did my previous message help you? May StarClan light your path... 21:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Redtail's image Please remove Redtail's image from your user page. The image was not created for you, therefor you can't use it. If you would like an image for your charat box, just tell me the information and i'll get it to you ASAP. - Ginger 20:05, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I've given you some time to remove Redtail's image, but since you still haven't, I needed to remove it. Again, if you would like, I can make you a tortoiseshell image LIKE Redtails, but you can't use the same one. Sorry. Rules are rules. - Ginger Loves